


Save Me

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Human Trafficking, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Jack Krauser never got involved with Umbrella and is still alive. Leon's been in an abusive relationship with the man since Operation: Javier. Unknowingly being groomed into the perfect pet, it's going to take one Chris Redfield in order to save the younger man from a horrible fate.Takes place between RE: 6 and RE: Vendetta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I want to thank MaxwellReichenblack and Boozey_St_John for the help and inspiration. And I want to thank the readers for the continued support.

Another piece of glass cuts his already bloody hand, making Leon wince. Tears ran down his cheeks and left his shirt tear-stained, the red stinging pain in his left cheek a reminder of his clumsiness. Leon Kennedy was currently hunched over on his knees on the kitchen floor, cleaning up the shattered remains of the mug full of coffee he dropped. After all, it was his fault, he had let it slip from his hands and drop on to the floor. It’s was his love’s favorite mug and Leon broke it.

Blonde hair shielded blue eyes from the darker blues of his abuser and supposed to be lover, Jack Krauser. Of course, Jack hadn’t always abused him. There had been a time where he had loved Leon. And Leon had loved Jack. He still loved him. The elder was the only one who could ever love a mess like him. He was the only person who wanted Leon, who understood him. The only stable thing he had going for him in his fucked up life.

* * *

_It had started twelve years ago, during Leon’s first mission with the elder in 2002. A mission known as Operation: Javier. That was where they first met, Krauser being an American Special Forces Operative sent to accompany Leon on his mission to apprehend Javier Hidalgo. They had succeeded in defeating him and bringing his daughter into the US, where she had been taken into custody for testing. After they had gotten their wounds checked out, Krauser had taken Leon out for drinks in DC. It ended in a night full of passion in Jack’s apartment. They shared many like it in the days, and years after.  
_

_The elder blonde knew all of Leon’s sweet spots, knew how to bring him screaming to orgasm. He knew all of Leon’s story, his deepest, darkest secrets, everything. And for a while, Krauser not only had his back; he had his heart, his body, his mind, and soul. For a while, he thought he had the same from the soldier. They took care of each other, had each other’s backs. They would kill for each other. They would die for each other.  
_

_But then something changed. Not too long after Krauser had been discharged from the military. The man had disappeared and had seemingly abandoned Leon. The blonde, then a brunette, had been distraught, his lover had left while Leon was at work. The elder blonde packed his bags and didn’t come back, leaving little to no evidence of where he could have gone. Leon had been devastated, wondering if he had been part of the problem. Was he not good enough for Krauser? Did the older man leave because of him? Why wouldn’t he tell him anything?  
_

_The government agent didn’t know what to do. For two years, he had spent time searching for his missing lover before being whisked off on a mission to Spain. Leon had been sent to find the President’s missing daughter, Ashley Graham. As much as he wanted to spend his time looking for Jack, Leon wasn’t exactly in the position to say no to the president of the United States. The government still had Sherry, and he couldn’t risk her getting hurt because of his stubborn behavior. After rescuing the girl and defeating a sector of the Los Illuminados, Leon had come home to a surprise.  
_

_After two years, the man he loved had finally returned. Krauser greeted him ass though he had never left, pulling Leon in for a hungry kiss, acting as though nothing had happened. Although Leon wanted to be happy, a part of him was angry with the other. Where had he gone? Leon had asked him, but the blonde brushed it off, telling him that he was taking him to his favorite restaurant for dinner and to go get changed. To wear something “pretty”. Leon had asked again.  
_

_Jack grabbed him tightly by his bicep, “I said, go. Get. Dressed.” Krauser said, shoving Leon toward the direction of the bedroom.  
_

_Leon stumbled, looking back at the other with wide blue eyes, “Jack…”  
_

_“Now, Kennedy.”  
_

_Without another word, Leon did as he was told. Maybe something bad had happened? He was trying to purposely avoid the topic because it had been bad? Once Leon had changed into some nice clothes; a white fitted dress shirt and black slacks, they left, but not before Krauser unbuttoned two of the top buttons of Leon’s shirt.  
_

_T_ _he dinner itself had been awkward to say the least. Jack didn’t say a word and every time Leon tried to get him to talk, he told Leon that he wasn’t in the mood for the younger’s shit. This stunned the brunette, wondering what the soldier’s problem was. What the hell had happened? Leon faked a smile, telling his lover how much he missed him. Jack hummed, eating his steak before drinking some more beer. Changing the topic, Leon began to tell the other about his mission in Spain. Jack couldn’t look anymore disinterested if he tried. The agent excused himself to the bathroom, unable to take anymore of this tension between them.  
_

_Hopefully Jack would be better once they got home._

_The older man had never been good with his feelings, but he had never been this cold to him before._  
Leon’s head swam as he sat in the passenger seat of the car. It felt like the beginning stages of intoxication, but Leon had only one pint of beer. Blue eyes struggled to stay open, body fighting off the sudden fatigue that had swept over him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his head felt just as bad. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The brunette laid his head against the cool glass of the window, watching as they passed street lamps, houses, and trees. His eyes wandered to Krauser, debating on whether or not to talk to him.

_Before he could open his mouth, Krauser’s hand found the fly and zipper of his pants. He whimpered as that hand slipped into his boxers, stroking his length slowly and teasingly. Leon moaned his name, his hand softly gripped the bigger man’s wrist, holding on for dear life as Krauser pumped him faster. Brown locks shook back and forth with his head, trying not to orgasm too soon. As though feeling his impending orgasm, Krauser drew his hand away, causing Leon to whimper.  
_

_“Soon, Comrade. Soon.” Jack whispered into Leon’s ear.  
_

_Comrade. Leon hadn’t heard that since South America. He passed out in the car.  
_

* * *

Leon awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache and a throbbing ass. His hands felt like they had been pricked with a dozen sharp needles. The sunlight bleeding through the curtains blinded him, causing him to wince and duck back under the covers. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was sweeping up broken glass and scrubbing coffee off of the linoleum floor of the kitchen after dinner last night. The ache in his cheek confirming that. No doubt a nice bruise was beginning to form there.

The sound of heavy snoring next to him and the large arm wrapped around his hip, told the agent that he was not alone. Jack’s massive body laid next to him, deep in sleep. He heard another person snoring in the corner, causing him to look toward the sound. Sure enough, Luis Sera, the man whom Krauser was friends with, sat in the chair fast asleep. Judging by the ache in Leon’s jaw and the sticky feeling lingering on his chin, chest and stomach, the Spaniard must have joined in on Leon’s “punishment”…again. Jack would allow the other man to visit and use Leon as much as he wanted, and Leon would lie there and take it, to afraid to fight back for fear of Jack intervening and hurting him.

The agent could handle the forced sex. Sex meant no beatings. Judging by the hangover feeling, they drugged him again as well. The agent didn’t know why he was surprised. This had been his life since Jack came back from wherever the hell he had disappeared to all those years ago. An event Jack did often, which constantly left Leon wondering if he would come back to him. A part of him screamed that he shouldn’t have wanted Krauser to come back, and that he should have ran while he had had the chance. The last time he did that, it didn’t end so well and Leon had to work from home for a couple weeks.

It’s gotten to the point where he can’t even use the missions as a way to escape. Sadly, Jack was also a member of the FOS/DSO, and was often assigned as Leon’s partner for the cases. And if Leon thought the abuse ended just because they were on an assignment, he was dead wrong.

The alarm went off, causing the arm around his waist to move and shut it off. Leon was then shoved at roughly a couple of times, being told to get up and clean himself up for work. The blonde moved automatically, but not before Sera moved a hand into his hair, asking Krauser if he could have Leon’s mouth one more time before he left.

 “Sorry, Comrade, but me and the little whore have to go to work. Maybe tonight. You and the guys can come around so he can service all of you again.” Krauser said.

The hand in his hair slid out of blonde tresses, as the Spaniard groaned in annoyance. He complained of Morning Wood but left regardless, bidding Jack farewell. The younger man shuddered, hoping today would move as slow as possible, because he wasn’t looking forward to tonight now. Leon’s head was roughly turned to look at Jack, who scanned the hurt cheek. The older man made a comment about Leon looking like a used toy, but judging by the way his eyes narrowed, Leon definitely had a bruise on his left side. Krauser usually tried to avoid hitting his face or hitting it as infrequently as possible to avoid suspicion, but there were times his anger got the better of him.

“You smacked your pretty little face into the door pretty hard, didn’t you?” Jack asked.

The younger blonde nodded, guessing that was the excuse he was to use if anyone had asked about his face. Krauser told him to be a little more careful next time before getting out of bed. He demanded that Leon get showered and ready to go. Leon did what he was told without question. Once in the shower, he scrubbed his skin raw, tears falling from blue eyes.

He wanted to leave, but his heart begged him to stay. That they might as well stay due to having no where left to go. That they wouldn’t be wanted anywhere else. He guessed it was because Jack was the only one who understood him. The only one who stayed with him, even after he would leave for long periods of time. Everyone else had left him. No one wanted him. He was just broken product that no one was willing to fix up. Jack loved him regardless, even if he didn’t always show it, but there were moments the elder was really sweet to him.

But apart of him knew he was lying to himself. That they stayed because it was due to something else. Another reason Leon couldn’t leave; Jack had files of him with multiple men, recordings taken of him with all of Jack’s comrades. It was a night Leon couldn’t remember, but he just felt really angry and sick and wanted to leave the next day. Krauser had smirked at him, encouraging him to do so, but telling him that he guaranteed Leon wouldn’t have a job or anywhere to go after “certain videos” made their way on to the internet. When the younger had asked, Jack had shown him, making Leon feel even more sick than before.

“Now, who would want a slut like that working at FOS or at the DSO? You’d be lucky to get a job at a fast food restaurant if this ever got out. If you leave, this goes viral, and the only place you would be working is the corner.” Krauser taunted.

Before Leon could say anything else, Krauser told him that each man in the video had a copy of this video. So, even if Leon had managed to erase Jack’s copy, there were seven or eight more out there. The younger agent didn’t know if the man had been telling the truth, but he also didn’t want to argue. It would just result in more pain for him. He hadn’t brought up the video since that night.

Now, they were in his car, outside of their office building. Jack informed him that his shift was starting later due to a last minute assignment bestowed on him by the Secretary of Defense, so Leon would have to keep his eyes and hands to himself in their shared office. He better not let another “Dave” incident happen. He knew how much of a slut Leon was, and the younger blonde better not throw himself at any of the BSAA Boys now roaming the place either.

In reality, Leon wouldn’t do any of that, but Jack was convinced the younger agent was an unfaithful whore. Even though the elder had beaten and raped loyalty into him. Krauser pointed as his cheek, causing Leon to lean in and kiss the man on the spot before leaving. Blue eyes watched as Krauser sped off, biting back tears once more as he turned to make his way inside.

Bumping right into the broad chest of Chris Redfield. The raven-haired male apologized, helping keep the blonde steady. The younger jerked at the touch, wrenching his arm out of the bigger male’s grasp. Leon backed off in shock and fear, afraid that Jack would come back and see him with the Captain, getting the wrong idea. Chris held up his hands in defense, asking if the younger was alright. He saw those brown eyes look at the bruise on his cheek, causing him to immediately cover it with a hand in shame.

“Leon, what happened?” Chris’s gentle voice asked, reaching a hand to inspect the bruise.

Leon took a step back, “It’s…it’s nothing. I wasn’t paying attention and misjudged the distance between my face and the door and it hit me.” He explained.

Chris raised a brow, “A _door_ did that to you? That looks more like someone hit you.” He took another step forward, hand within centimeters of Leon’s cheek.

Leon shook his head, waving off the other’s hand and forced a chuckle, “N-No, it was me being clumsy. A momentary lapse in judgement. Really I’m fine, Chris.”

Though still not convinced, Chris dropped his hand and the subject, brown eyes looking toward the direction in which Jack Krauser had driven off. Chris always despised that man, having been forced to work with him on several assignments since the BSAA and FOS/DSO merger. The man was a complete tool, one of those “Macho Man” types and a sleaze. The raven-haired male couldn’t figure out why someone as sweet, caring and kind as Leon was with such a dick.

Then again, judging by the various times the younger came in limping or covered neck to toe in baggy clothing, even when it was ninety plus degrees outside, Chris could only guess why. The young blonde was always covered up completely, more so than what was necessary in order to be deemed “Professional Attire”. The man would wear scarves or turtlenecks, two things Leon Scott Kennedy swore he hated unless it was freezing outside, a lot as well, even when it wasn’t freezing. Helena said it could have been to cover hickies from Jack, but Sherry had seen Leon’s neck up close, bruises peeking through the scarves or above the turtlenecks.

There was also the touch aversion. Sure, Leon wasn’t always a touchy feely guy, but nowadays, even the tiniest of touches or accidental brushes freaked the blonde out. Even now, when Chris tried to get a better look at the bruise and stepped closer, Leon backed away like a scared animal. Chris had always been suspicious and judging by Jack’s possessive and douche-like behavior when it came to Leon; the younger male was being abused by the brute.

“Chris?” Leon’s small voice asked, breaking through the elder’s trance.

“Huh?” Chris asked, blinking rapidly to regain focus. Had he been staring at Leon this whole time?

“I asked you why you were out here anyway. And then you kind of dazed off staring at me.” Leon explained, the faintest hints of a blush in his cheeks.

A blush painted itself on the older male’s face, a gloved hand awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, “I, uh, I’m sorry. Must have zoned out. I offered to go pick up some coffee and doughnuts for people around the office from that café down the street. Do you want anything?” Chris asked.

Blue eyes looked away, “I guess I could use a cup of coffee. Thanks.” He said, quietly.

The other nodded, “Do you want to come with? I could use a couple extra hands.” Chris asked, with a wink.

Those beautiful eyes widened in momentary shock, “I-I don’t know. I should probably clock in and get to work.” He said. Leon really liked Chris, the older male was a gentle giant who was friendly as can be, but he couldn’t risk Jack catching him. The older blonde would certainly flip shit and take it out on him if he did.

Chris waved a hand, “I’m sure Hunnigan wouldn’t mind. You work so hard around the office and on assignments, I don’t think she’ll care if you’re late. Plus, you’re actually really early, as usual.”

Leon thought about it. It was just going to pick up coffee and doughnuts. They weren’t doing anything like going on a date. Plus, if Leon picked Jack up a coffee and a doughnut, he might cut him some slack. With a smile and a small nod, Leon agreed. He chuckled as Chris dramatically waved his arms into the direction of his Hummer, making a joke about choppers in a funny accent.

* * *

 

Nothing could brighten up Jack’s day. Not even the biggest score of his life and billions of dollars. His shipment was short one body. The little bitch had somehow escaped and had to be gunned down before she could leave the ship yard. It all happened on what was supposed to be Luis Sera’s watch, but the Spanish Bastard said that it was covered last night. Thanks to his carelessness, the boss was not happy and now, neither was Krauser.

It was his count being fucked with after all. And now, the boss wanted him to rectify this little mistake and get him one more person to ship out before the end of next week. Or else. He currently sat in the car, outside one of the local coffee shops, stewing in his anger. It usually took a week or so just to find the right target and stalk them in order to learn their schedule and habits. When to strike with ass little witnesses as possible. Now that he was being forced to work in half that time, he wondered where he was going to get that last body.

The sound of a loud hummer parking in the parking lot next to the shop drew Krauser’s attention outside. Due to the tinted windshields and windows, he couldn’t see who was in the vehicle at first. He rolled his eyes, watching as the BSAA’s Golden Boy, Chris Redfield stepped out of the vehicle. That guy was a goodie good guy who had morals and all that happy horseshit. The “Gentleman”, he had heard people call him. Everyone loved him around the office since the BSAA moved into their office building. Krauser thought it was obnoxious.

He watched as Redfield went over to the passenger side door, being that annoying gentleman again. Krauser sneered at the motion sipping his coffee. He nearly spat it out when he saw Leon stepping out, those blue eyes rolling at Chris’s outstretched hands with a chuckle. Chris shut the door for him, patting him on the back as they made their way inside. How dare that shit head touch his property? And how dare Leon disobey him?

“That little whore…” Krauser growled, throwing his coffee cup out the window before stomping in after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @Boozey_St_John and @MaxwellReichenBlack for helping me out with the stories and creative flow. 
> 
> Thank you to the readers as well for supporting these stories!
> 
> Btw, Red Dahlia Flowers symbolize betrayal.

Leon stood inside of the coffee shop with Chris, the two men idly sharing conversation and sipping their own coffees while waiting for everyone else’s coffee and doughnuts. The elder had been kind enough to pay for Leon’s coffee as well. A thank you for accompanying the other. Chris had been asking about how things had been with Leon since China. The blonde lied, explaining that he hadn’t done much since then, just working and visiting his usual therapist, a woman he hadn’t actually seen in years thanks to Jack. He had been forced to stop going to her once Jack had really started getting aggressive with him. Leon tried to leave and see other people, but his relationships never lasted long or they never called him back. He often found himself wandering back into Jack’s arms.

Shaking off the thought, he asked Chris how he had been. The elder smiled sadly, saying that he had been in a dark place after Piers’ death. Leon gave the other a sympathetic look, listening as the man recalled everything that had happened. He had heard that they had buried an empty casket, Chris not telling Piers’ family what really happened to the soldier. They only knew that he died a hero. The blonde had missed the funeral, again, because of Jack. The elder told him there wasn’t a reason for him to go, Leon never knew the soldier and met him twice.

He shook his head, bangs swaying in his face as he concentrated on Chris, not helping himself as he admired the elder’s features. Chris had changed the subject to something of a lighter tone, but Leon couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying. He was too entranced by the man himself. Most men around the office, both FOS/DSO and BSAA avoided Leon like the plague because of who Leon was with, but Chris was the only one who wasn’t afraid to approach Leon. He had met him after his mission in South America. Claire having introduced them to one another. And honestly, Leon wished he had met the man sooner.

The elder was as friendly as could be with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Those chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth and kindness, and looked gorgeous in the sunlight. His muscles were big, but not bulgingly huge like Krauser’s, and Leon hated to admit it, but he would rather receive more hugs from Chris than “loving embraces” from his own lover. But Leon had told Chris that he couldn’t hug him anymore, that his boyfriend would get the wrong idea and get jealous.

The agent was pulled out of his thoughts quite literally, a huge arm was wrapped around his own, dragging him away from Chris, who looked just as shocked as he did. Though, Chris’s shock melted into concern and anger. Leon looked at the arm and then looked up at the owner, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Krauser’s angry face. The younger blonde was dragged out of the coffee shop and into the alleyway next to it.

With a shove, Leon’s back collided with the brick wall behind him. The coffee he had was knocked out of his hands, before one of Krauser’s hands gripped his throat tightly. His immediately instinct was to grip the bigger man’s wrist and arm to dislodge him from his neck. Krauser leaned in close, asking Leon was really as dumb as he looked. He had given him specific but also very simple instructions not to throw himself at anyone from the BSAA, so why the fuck was he here getting coffee with Chris fucking Redfield?

Leon let out a sound of protest, “Jack…” he was getting light-headed, clawing at the hand holding him.

He was slammed against the wall again, knocking what little air was left in him, “I’m talking, so that means you keep your mouth shut and listen.” He growled.

The insults started flying, the older blonde calling Leon a dirty whore. That of all the people he went after, he chose Redfield, a man Jack couldn’t stand. Leon weakly shook his head, trying to voice his protest, but he was having a hard time getting air into his lungs. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out, little black dots biting at the edge of his vision. Before he could be released into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, the hand let him go. Gasping for breath, he hunched over, only to get punched in the gut. Leon hunched over further before sliding down the wall and falling to his knees, holding his middle in pain.

Krauser resists the urge to kick the younger in the face. Instead he hurls more insults, telling the younger that it only took a cup of coffee for Leon to open his legs. The younger doesn’t answer, hair shielding his eyes from view as glazed blue eyes stare at the cold unforgiving concrete underneath of him. The elder crouches down and leans in close, telling Kennedy to get off of his ass and go back inside to say goodbye to his little fuck buddy because they were going home.

But not before ripping at the white V-neck Leon wore underneath his leather jacket. He called Leon a tease, not liking how low the V of the neck dipped. Since he wanted to dress and act like a whore, Krauser was going to treat him accordingly. Maybe they were going to invite some “friends” over later since apparently Leon felt like he needed so much attention. Again, the younger blonde remains silent, knowing that protests would be futile.

“Now, you’re going to go back inside and tell Redfield that you’re not feeling well, and you’re going home. Tell him that I’m taking you home. Got it?” Krauser asked.

Zipping up his jacket, Leon weakly nods, getting back on to his feet by using the brick wall behind him for support. Deciding that he wasn’t moving fast enough, Krauser wrenched him by his arm, lifting him the rest of the way up. He roughly threw Leon forward, the agent nearly stumbling and falling again. Turning the corner, he could see Chris approaching him, looking quite concerned. Putting on a fake smile and straightening himself up, he walks over to the BSAA Captain, meeting him half way.

“Leon! Is everything alright? Krauser kind of dragged you out and you both looked like you were in a hurry.” Chris said, glaring in the other blonde’s direction. Chris then noticed that Leon was holding his middle.

But the younger merely nods and waves his other arm, “Actually, something came up, Chris. I’m not feeling too hot and Jack is going to drive me home so I can get some rest. I’m sorry.” He lies, wanting so desperately to tell the elder everything. Wanting the elder to save him from the man who was supposed to love him. “Help me!” he wanted to cry out, but there was no telling what Jack would do.

“Oh…okay. Well if you need anything, you can always give me a call.” Chris said, about to put a hand on Leon’s shoulder, until it was swatted away by Krauser, who wrapped an arm possessively around the smaller blonde.

“We’ll keep that in mind, Comrade.” Jack said, “Later, Redfield.”

“Thanks for the coffee, Chris.” Leon said meekly.

Chris watched as the battered blonde was dragged off by his tormentor. The raven-haired male had heard everything. He had chased after the two several steps behind when Krauser had dragged Leon outside. He had lost them in the crowd, but heard the older blonde talking to someone nearby. He had realized that Krauser had taken Leon into an alley to “straighten him out”. He heard the man degrade him, heard him hurt him, and Chris wanted nothing more than to straighten Jack out for what he had done here.

He hadn’t. Chris didn’t know why, but he left the blonde to suffer at the hands of his abusive tormentor. He felt like a coward for doing so.

It hadn’t been long until Leon and Jack emerged from the alley, Chris watching as Leon stumbled out, nearly falling in the process.

He needed to get Leon away from Krauser…immediately.

"Jack, answer me truthfully. When have I EVER been unfaithful to you?" Leon looks down, biting his lip. "When did you stop loving me? Why did you stop loving me?" He asks after being roughly shoved into the car. Krauser slams the door in his face, causing Leon to flinch. Eyes watched the man as he made his way to the driver's side before getting in himself. Leon asked again, but he was ignored. Krauser started the car without another word.

Leon’s lips pressed into a fine line, ""I've NEVER cheated on you Jack! You know that!"

The soldier laughed at the younger, “You and I both know there were multiple times when you left me high and dry to pursue some piece of trash. Ada? Angela? Kevin? Any of those names sound familiar to you, Leon? There's been plenty of times, Leon. You ran out on me. SEVERAL times. Did you think I liked hurting you? Do you think I like hurting you now?" He asked.

Blue eyes wandered to the window, crossing his arms, “Sometimes, I wonder…” he mutters under his breath, “And that’s not fair! We were not together when those…” he began.

Jack slammed on the breaks. He rose a hand, as if ready to strike the younger again. Leon went quiet, flinching away, afraid he was going to be hit again. Instead, the hand gripped his jaw painfully, pulling him closer. He told him that he was not to utter another word until they got home. When asked if he understood the order, Leon blinks the tears away, nodding obediently. He wanted to believe it was because he was right. He had always been faithful.

Hadn't he? He thought he had. Maybe he shouldn't have taken up Chris' offer. And maybe he had been a little too friendly with Dave at the office. And he shouldn’t have gone scuba diving with Angela. Nor should he and Kevin gone out for drinks. He thought back to those times, when he had been with those people. Never once did he have an intimate thought about them, mainly because he had been too terrified of Krauser to even dare think about doing such things with anyone but the blonde.

Krauser shoved him back into his seat, eyes turning back to the road. He made a comment about Leon's "Slutty shirt" telling him that he was to throw it, and the other clothes just like it, away. The agent looked down at the shirt in confusion. Slutty? It was a V-neck t-shirt, how could it be slutty? Leon protested, explaining that he had had many of these shirts for years and Jack never said anything or had a problem with them back then.

“You weren’t as curvy then. Speaking of which, you’re looking a little round in the ass and stomach areas. Even your face. Maybe lay off the doughnuts and coffee.” Jack said.

Leon gave him an offended look, “Excuse me?!”

“It’s the truth, you’re looking a bit heavy there Leon. No wonder those shirts look so slutty and tight on you. Did you really need more coffee and doughnuts? Shit, can’t be the government’s top agent with those thunder thighs. I did you a favor by dragging you out of there.”

“…Fuck you!” Leon yelled, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

What the fuck was Krauser’s problem? What did Leon do to deserve this? He couldn’t help but look down at his thighs and stomach. Had he been gaining weight? His clothes had been feeling a tad tight lately, but that’s because he liked wearing tight clothing. They did feel tighter than usual though. The way his thighs sat on the seat didn’t help his mind, seeing them as bigger than they were. Maybe he could cut out sugar and Chinese take-out, and go for more morning runs. Maybe even take a night walk once in a while.

Surprisingly, he hadn’t been hit for the “Fuck you”. Nor did Krauser say anything at all for that matter. The other man didn’t react, making Leon uneasy. Usually, Leon would have either a busted lip or a black eye and a throbbing headache before the “you” could even cross his lips. Krauser just kept his eyes on the road, causing Leon to shift in his seat to stare out the window. He felt his heart thumping in his chest. Krauser probably didn’t react because he promised Leon a “Night with the Boys” so Leon would get punished then. He shuddered, sinking down in his seat.

Krauser kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking toward the younger blonde. The elder was really getting tired of Leon, but he wasn’t about to let him go, just yet anyway. He loved the power he had over him, loved that he had a nice hole to fuck as soon as he got home. A little servant to clean his apartment and cater to his every whim for fear of Jack leaving him. He knew how much Leon couldn’t live without him, being an obedient little pet just to please Krauser.

A thought hit the older man as they stopped at a red-light, Jack looking over at the younger. The soldier turned trafficker wouldn’t need to hunt down, stalk, and procure a new target to add to his count. He wouldn’t have to spend a week and a half breaking down his next victim and training them to be an obedient sex slave. Leon was already halfway there after years of abuse, never leaving due to dependability and black-mail. Leon had connections and friends sure, but he didn’t have family. No one would miss him or noticed he up and left if he disappeared one day. The US Government didn’t see the young agent as a person anyway. He was nothing but an expendable soldier, a piece of property that could be thrown away whenever they decided.

Jack needed to fix his body count, and Leon S. Kennedy was just the person who could do it. And thanks to his name, the Boss Man could get a pretty penny for the younger blonde.

* * *

 

As soon as they got home, Leon got changed into a pair of sweats and into a “conservative” black t-shirt. Krauser makes himself comfortable in the living room, before moving into the kitchen where he left his newspaper. Leon walks into the kitchen as Krauser sits at the table, reading the newspaper. "Leon, your thighs told me you were coming before you even made it into the kitchen." He mocked, eyes not looking up from the paper he read.

The younger rolled his eyes, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. Upon closing the door, Leon noticed how messy the kitchen was. There was dust everywhere, bits of food and crumbs on the counter left from either breakfast or the night before, and dishes in the sink. Speaking of cleaning, the floor could have used a good scrub as well. With a sigh, Leon set the bottle of water on the counter and got to cleaning the kitchen.

Somehow, Leon went from cleaning just the kitchen to cleaning and straightening up the entire apartment before going to lay down. Krauser left for a bit, taking Leon's car keys and wallet with him without the younger noticing. Before he laid down, Leon took a look at himself in the mirror, trying to see this weight he supposedly gained. Looking himself over and the way his shirt clung to his body, he could kind of see it. His face did look a bit rounder as well. Before he could upset himself even more, Leon went to take a nap.

Krauser returns with flowers and cooked dinner, walking into the bedroom to wake the younger blonde with sweet kisses. Leon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, confused as to why Jack had bought him flowers. Krauser apologizes to Leon, saying that he was having a rough morning and that he hadn’t meant to take it out on him.

“It’s…it’s fine Jack. Thank you. These are beautiful.” Leon says, accepting the small bouquet of Red Dahlia Flowers.

Jack leans in and kisses Leon once on the forehead, “Dinner’s almost done, Doll Face. I made all of your favorites.”

Leon gave a small smile, following his love out to the kitchen/dining room. The air smelled heavenly, the aroma of steak, vegetables and rice floated through the air. The Agent felt his stomach growl, reminding him that he had not eaten since this morning. Jack took him by the hand and lowered him into one of the chairs, pushing it in for him. The soldier gently took the flowers from his grasp, telling him that he would put these in that nice vase Claire had gotten them for a house warming gift all those years ago. Leon thanked him, though he swore Krauser thought the vase to be the “ugliest shooting target he had ever seen”.

“Here you go, Baby Doll.” Jack said, setting the plate in front of him.

“Thanks, babe.” Leon said slowly, picking up the fork to dig in.

While they ate, Leon noticed some differences between his and Jack’s dishes. Whereas Jack had an entire steak with the sauce on top, Leon’s had been cut up into cubes and there was no sauce at all. His rice was smaller in portions and he had diced vegetables instead of whole. Jack also poured himself some wine, but withheld Leon’s glass, giving him water with lemon slices instead. Catching the questioning gazes from the younger, Jack clears his throat,

“I figured you’d want smaller portions. I know you’re trying to watch your figure these days. Maybe we can go over a diet plan and exercise plans, if you want."

Leon pauses mid-bite before slowly lowering the fork. Even though it was said in what sounded like a caring tone, it was secretly a jab at him. And it kind of stung. He began to push hit food around his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore, “I could always starve myself. That would get fast results.” Leon said, voice full of sarcasm.

“That’s a start.” Jack agreed, biting into another piece of steak.

“…I was…never mind.” Leon said, pushing a steak cube into his rice pile.

Jack watched the motion, “Is there something wrong with the food?” he asked.

More like there was something wrong with the asshole who made it, “No. It’s…I’m not really hungry.” Leon said quietly.

Jack raised a brow, “After I went through the hard work of making you your favorites, you’re not going to eat? Aren’t you being a little ungrateful?” he asks, leaning backward, dropping his utensils, “Or, is Daddy’s little Baby Doll hungry for something else?” he asked, motioning downward suggestively.

Blue eyes looked up in surprise, nearly dropping his fork. Krauser patted his lap, telling Leon to bring his beautiful ass over to him. He wanted to make up for his actions and make up for being a dickhead. That, from this day fourth, Jack was a changed man. That Leon was his life, his everything, and he promised to treat him better. No more abuse. No more trust issues. No more tapes, no more friends, coming over. It was just him and Leon vs the world.

The younger dropped his fork, moving to the other side of the table and climbing into the elder’s lap, both out of fear and hope that the elder was being honest. Wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck, Leon hesitantly kissed his lips. Jack ran his hands up the younger’s shirt, kissing him passionately. The elder rolled his hips up into Leon’s, drawing a moan from the younger.

“Why don’t we take this some place a little more comfortable?” Jack whispered in Leon’s ear.

Leon chuckled as Jack held him by his thighs, while Leon held on for dear life as he was carried to their bedroom.

The Red Dahlia flowers sat forgotten on the counter.

* * *

 

Blue eyes peeked open to take in their surroundings. He was greeted with darkness and a cold breeze. A groan escaped Leon, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The cold silk of sheets still tangled around his form, indicating that he was indeed in bed. He had been dreaming of a certain BSAA Captain. Before that, during the rough sex, his inner gut telling him to run from Jack, job be damned, and seek out Chris. He still didn't trust Jack, but he had to play along for now. He couldn't risk anymore injury.

His sore ass and throat telling him that he and Jack had spent the night having sex. It felt like they had been at it for a while. Halfway through, it had gotten ugly. Jack had gotten rough and took him dry. Leon begged him to stop, but the elder didn't not until he had came inside of the younger man. Leon passed out from the pain. He had been woken up sometime later so Jack could get him off before falling asleep again. 

What the hell time was it anyway? It must have been well past midnight. He lifted his cellphone from the bedside table, squinting at the blinding light that greeted him. Adjusting his eyes, he saw that it was only well past ten-thirty.

Putting the phone back down on the table, the blonde rolled over to cuddle into Jack. Only for the Agent to realize that Jack was no longer in the bed with him. Another breeze reminded him that there was a window or something was open somewhere. He could also hear someone talking. Leon turned his head toward the now open balcony door, Jack standing there in the moonlight, a cigarette in one hand and his cellphone against his ear.

As if sensing Leon's awakening, Krauser said goodbye to whoever had been on the other end of the line before stuffing the device info his pocket. He leaned on the railing of the balcony, over looking the park. Leon snuck up behind him, not caring if he was nude, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Who was that?" Leon asked curiously.

Krauser finished his cigarette, putting it out on the railing before flicking it off the balcony, "No one you need to worry your pretty little head over, Dollface." He replied, turning around to hold Leon against his front.

They stood there in silence, Jack admiring Leon's bruised face and shining blue eyes in the moonlight. The elder may have grown bored of Leon, but he had to admit, he was going to miss that pretty face and crystal blue eyes. He ran his fingers through blonde locks, mentally deciding that they would have to dye them brown when he took Leon to Luis' farm for "Training". Leon would look and sell better as a brunette than as a blonde.

"Why don't you get that pretty ass of yours dressed and we'll take a drive. I got a place I want to take you to." Krauser said.

Leon frowned, "It's late, Jack. Why don't we spend the night in tonight?" He asked. The last time Jack had taken him out, the elder made him blow Luis under the table while the two ate dinner. They then took him home and used him all night long.

"Come on, don't you trust me, Doll?" He asked.

Leon hesistated, "I...okay." He had to remind himself to play along and don't argue. Or else. 

* * *

 

Well, Leon was definitely a sight for sore eyes. As the blonde began to get dressed earlier, he quickly caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Bruises marked his body, the skin on his cheek was broken, his eyes blood shot and sad. Quickly looking away, he stepped into the shower, running the hot water and leaning against the wall, sobbing silently. He had been rushed out of the shower by Jack's voice. The elder telling him that they would be late if they didn't leave soon.

Once he was dressed, hair brushed, and ready to go, he had his way out of the building and into Jack's car. "So, where are we going?" Leon asked, buckling up his seatbelt. A part of him, not really wanting to know or go for the most part. He body ached from the abuse he suffered today. He just wanted to lay down and relax with a heating pad or two.

"It's a surprise."

"Great" Leon replied sarcastically. He shifted his body to face the window, watching as the trees and houses passing by. He stayed silent through the ride, something still not sitting right with him.

His stomach did flips within him, as they drove farther and farther out of town. Where were they? He didn't recognize this area. Before he knew it, they were in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Jack pulled up to a well-kept farmhouse.The car pulled into the driveway, "Jack, where are we? What is this?"

The front door opened, Leon raised a brow as four or five men stepped out with Luis. Jack started talking to them, motioning toward the car. His heart pounded in his chest, hoping this wasn't going to be what he thought it was going to be. Eyes turned toward him and he immediately panicked.What should he do? His brain flooded with ideas but none of them being useful. After all, Jack had the car keys and could unlock the door. There was nothing he was able to do! He was trapped, outnumbered, and ambushed by the man that had just been inside him not even three hours ago.

The men stepped off of the porch, making their way to the car. Leon pulled the handle of the door before throwing it opened, bolting out and running. He didn't make it real far though, arms wrapping around his middle and pulling him backward.

"Let go of me!" Leon hollered.

Throwing his head back, it connected with the nose behind him, thus making him release him. The agent moved again, yelping as two more men made a grab for him. One managed to get a hold of his bicep. Spinning him around, Leon was thrown into the dirt.

"You're making this a lot harder than it has to be Leon. Stop delaying the inevitable." Krauser warned as he watched the younger man get pinned to the ground.

Leon bucked and squirmed, arms pinned to his back, "What the fuck is going on, Jack?"

"Welcome to the beginning of your new life, Pretty Boy." Krauser bent down on one knee, grabbing Leon's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "You will now call me Sir or Daddy? Do I make myself clear?"

Leon spit in the man's face as he was hoisted to his feet.

Wiping the spit from his face with a smirk, then bringing his fingers to mouth, licking up Leon's spit, Krauser struck Leon's jaw, causing the young man to bite his tongue. "You do it again and I will cut it off. That's not a threat, it's a promise." His voice was cold. He signaled the men to take Leon into the barn, smirking as he watched the blonde trying to free himself.

Leon pulled at the arms holding him, legs dragging in the dirt. Another man managed to wrestle Leon's legs into his grasp, the blonde now needing to be carried into the barn. He got one leg free, kicking it hard against the man's middle. The man grunted, falling backward in the dirt. The men holding his arms held tight, but struggled to contain the angry agent. The other two men came over to help, one helping Luis with the barn doors, the other trying to get a hold of Leon's legs. Watching as Leon was carried inside, Luis made his way over to the men holding the blonde.

Jack trailed behind "This could have been easier Leon. You brought this upon yourself. You wanted to be a slut, well now, you're getting the gig of your dreams."

"Stun him." Krauser ordered, "Every time he makes things difficult, stun him." Jack ordered the Spanish man.

Walking over to a chest that was inside the barn, Jack pulled out a collar. He handed it over to one of the men, who taunted Leon by holding it up to his eyes.

"You're nothing more than a pet. A disposable one at that, if you choose not to listen. Is that clear?" Krauser lectured, slowly pacing back and forth.

Leon struggled harder, trying to desperately get away, but to no avail. He did managed to headbutt the bastard that he had once called his lover. Fear stilll bit at the edges of his senses, but he felt anger and hatred more than anything.

Growling at the stubborn blonde, Jack pulled back and delivered a blow to Leon's stomach. It was one of the hardest blows he'd ever delivered to anyone. Leon grunted and curled into himself. His breathing coming in heavy pants. God, it felt like his organs had been crushed.

He pulled out the concealed knife he always carried with him, placing it to Leon's throat, "One more time and it's light out. We'll do you cold." He warned, gently running the knife over Leon's throat.

Leon growled, blue eyes staring defiantly up at the elder, "What do you want, Krauser? You wine and dine me, and then fuck me, and then drag me out to bumblefuck nowhere. What the fuck is going on?"

Raising an eye brow, Jack smirked. He motioned for Luis to step over, giving him the signal to pull out the tazer. "What did you call me?"

The electricity cackled on the tip of the device. Leon was in Fight or Flight mode. And since flight was no longer an option, Leon had to fight, whether it be with words or fists.

"I'm bored of you, tired to be more precise. But they say, one man's trash is another one's treasure. So I found someone willing to pay top dollar for my trash." Jack said with a smirk.

"Pay top dollar for...what?! What are you talking about?"

He taps Leon's mouth, "That pretty mouth and that tight little ass...BUT.. we need to make a few minor adjustments with you before we can ship you off."

"Ship me off...wait...you mean...?" Leon's eyes widen in fear and realization. 

There had been a series of kidnappings and missing persons happening around DC. Men women and children of all ages. There was no pattern, other than most of thw victims were either orphans or had little to no family left. Friends and whoever was left of their family had sent out posters and filed reports. They thought Neo-Umbrella had started taking test subjects, but that nay not have been the case. The people had been taken, beaten or raped into submission and shipped off. He guessed that he was about to become one of those victims. 

"The serial kidnappings and missing persons, you took them. You're apart of the slave trafficking business happening here in DC." Leon said. How had he not known? 

"Pretty and smart. Yeah, you're my meal ticket, but I'm glad you did figure it out, sooner rather than later." 

"Why? Why me?"

"Why not you? You serve no use for me anymore." Krauser shrugged, "How long has it been? Twelve years? You're used goods now Leon, I'm trading you in for a new model." He chuckled, "You're way overdue."

If Leon still felt anything toward the man, those feelings would have surely died after hearing those words. Yet, a part of him still yearned for that one constant in his life to tell him that this was all some sick joke. To take him home so they could go back to normal. No matter how horrible they were. Leon also couldn't imagine letting another person take his place in this hell. If, after twelve years, Krauser turned on him, what would the elder do to someone in half that time?

"I hate you." Leon growled. 

"Now, now. We both know that's not the case. A couple hours ago you were purring screaming my name." Krauser mocked, "Be a good boy, your training will be over before you know it, and then we can get you back home, spend some time together before you're sent off."

Leon laughed, feeling his eyes water, "You've got to be out of your damn mind if you thought it was you who got me off. Sure, physically it could have been, but I didn't think of you once."

"Well, Buttercup, that makes the both of us. I haven't thought of you for years. You were just easy to get into."

"And we're back to this. Why do you hate Redfield so much anyway?" Leon asked.

"Luis," Krauser turned to the man standing beside him."I've had enough of this little shit's mouth. Shut him up." He instructed. Without a second thought Luis pressed the tazer to Leon's chest, holding it there for a few seconds.

The sound of crackling electricity was the only warning he received before Leon's body convulsed violently, electricity running through his veins.

"All you had to do was keep your fucking legs closed, Leon. It was as simple as that and you still couldn't do it. Maybe you'll learn your lesson now." Krauser spat, instructing Luis to zap him again.

Leon hollered, unable to utter a retort as he was shocked again. The men holding him let go, the feeling of being shocked keeping him in place on the ground. 

Krauser bent down on one knee, yanking Leon's head up by his hair. "I'm in charge. You keep that whore mouth of your's closed unless you want more."

Leon smiled, and chuckled darkly. It eventually turned into laughter, "Seriously, is it a buff man thing? Chris...is a nice guy. I gotta know...why?"

Shrugging, Jack turned back to Luis, "Crank up the voltage and give him another." He turned back to Leon, "Have it your way."

Turning the voltage to a higher setting, Luis leaned down and pressed the weapon on Leon's back, holding it there a bit longer than previously. Leon's hands dug into the straw and hay underneath of him, nails clawing into the cement as he convulsed. He felt a warmth running down his leg, realizing his bladder had given out, the electricity caused him to piss himself. It wouldn't kill him, no matter how high the voltage was, but it would make Leon feel like he'd want to die.

Krauser laughed after witnessing the young man pissing hinself, "Look at you, lying in your own piss, like a true gutter whore." He bellowed. 

"No...answer?" Leon gritted out.

"I think you're in no position to ask anything, Kennedy."

"Fuck...you..." Leon gasped out.

"I have and it wasn't that great." Jack retorted, kicking straw into Leon's face. A smirk ghosted on his lips, "Guess we should get you out of those wet clothes." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Leon. The men rushing towards him, needy hands going for his belt and jeans.

Leon kicked out at the men grabbing him, only succeeding in helping them help him out of his boots and pants. His hands grabbed at them to stop, but he found his wrists pinned above his head.

Krauser smiled as the men halted. "Now be a dear and show these men a good time." He winked and the men began strong out of their own pants, stroking themselves, hands on Leon's body, pinching his nipples, stroking his cock, and fingering his entrance.

He grunted and squirmed, legs being forced apart with his legs pushed up and bent at the knees. His upper body had been pulled into the man holding his wrists' lap, sitting him up to lean against his lap.The man pinching his nipples moved to suckle at one while rolling the other with his fingers. Leon's cock was teased and stroked so slowly and carefully it was agonizingly painful.

He felt someone spit on his hole, shoving their fingers into him before roughly thrusting them in and out. He grunted and moaned and groaned, trying to resist all the sensations he felt. His head was roughly turned to the side as a cock was shoved into his gasping mouth. The weight of the organ laying hot and heavy on his tongue. Leon's head was forcefully moved back and forth as the man face fucked him.

"See, isn't it easy when you co-operate instead when you're mouthy?" Krauser caressed Leon's hair, "You're such a pretty boy. This is how you belong, stuffed in every hole." He cooed, moving the man's hand away from Leon's nipple then taking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hardened peg.

Leon whimpered before crying out around the cock, feeling himself being penetrated by a large cock. He screamed into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since Chris had last seen Leon. Four days to be exact. It may not have seemed like a long time, but it was definitely disturbing and uncharacteristic for the blonde. Especially since the last time the blonde had been gone this long, he had retained a black eye and brusing around his neck.

Though he had been reassured that the blonde was just at home with the stomach flu, Chris had not been convinced. Especially after what had went down a couple days ago at the café. And every night since then, Chris had been worried for the blonde’s safety. He felt guilty for even making Krauser think Leon was cheating at first. But after hearing what had transpired in that alley? When he heard the sounds of Leon being beaten and abused by Krauser? The raven-haired male couldn’t wait to get his hands on Jack. He had confronted him two days ago, but the elder just told Chris to “mind his own business.”

Since the day he witnessed Leon’s abuse, Chris had been doing some digging into Jack Krauser. Jack Krauser was an experienced soldier within the United States Army, having led many successful operations. During his days off, Krauser often participated in mercenary work. After some more digging, the BSAA Captain found that Krauser had been discharged from the Army due to a wound obtained in South America that left severe nerve damage. Krauser didn’t fully recover, thus pushing him into mercenary work before joining the DSO and FOS.

Chris had heard from his other sources outside of the BSAA, that Krauser was suspected of being apart of some sketchy operations happening here in DC. One of which; human trafficking. One source even mentioned that Krauser had been seen with several of the now missing victims in the Mysterious Missing Persons case. Chris secretly hoped that was misinformation, mostly for Leon’s sake.

Speaking of the blonde, Chris heard Hunnigan greet Krauser, her voice sounding shocked and happy when she also greeted Leon. The raven-haired male pretending to look over paperwork on his way to the copy room, eavesdropping on Hunnigan talking to Krauser about a case overseas. That it was just going to be him for the mission and he needed to talk with the new National Security Advisor in the conference room. She dismissed Leon, telling him that there was some paperwork left for him to do back in his own office.

“Thanks, Hunnigan.” Leon’s voice said, sounding horribly tired and unenthusiastic.

The door opened and Krauser left first, immediately heading in the opposite direction of Chris. Leon emerged next and Chris’s eyes widened at the sight. For one, the blonde was no longer a blonde. Leon was now a dark brunette. In the fluorescent lighting, and the way his skin looked, it looked like Leon was wearing make-up on his face, the bruise from a couple of days ago still slightly evident on his face. The younger looked…thinner. Leon had always been leaner and smaller, but he looked thinner than usual, especially in the face. And not in a “I’ve had the flu” type of thin. More of the “Starving myself for a couple days” thin. He could only tell because Chris had seen that turtleneck before, having fit Leon snuggly in the past, now hanging off of his form slightly.

The thing that scared Chris the most about the younger were his eyes. Before, they shined and looked so full of life. Now, they looked dull, making the brunette look as though he were in a daze. Dead inside. Chris greeted the brunette, but Leon didn’t even acknowledge him, walking right past as though the elder wasn’t even there. Brown eyes watched as Leon walked straight to his office, not saying a word to a single person who greeted him. Not even Helena or Sherry.

“Leon? Are you feeling any bet…ter?” Sherry asked, only to have Leon close the door in her face.

The girl stood there, looking absolutely shocked and hurt at the same time. Slightly upset for the blonde, Helena went to let herself into Leon’s office to have a word with him, only to find it locked. The brunette pounded angrily on the door.

“I understand you haven’t been feeling well, Leon but for fuck’s sake no need to be a jerk!” Helena called.

There was no answer. Helena rolled her eyes, coaxing Sherry to just go to Hunnigan’s office. They said good morning to Chris, Helena suggesting that maybe he should try talking to Leon. Chris stopped them, hugging Sherry, who still wore a look similar to that of a rejected child. The raven-haired male suggested that Leon wasn’t having a good morning and probably didn’t mean to shut the door in her face. Helena snorted.

“EVERY morning isn’t a good morning for him! I swear it’s because of that blonde meat head of a boyfriend of his!” Helena exclaimed.

Chris shushed the enraged woman, but she persisted, “This isn’t like him Chris! He would NEVER shut Sherry out like that! EVER! I swear, every day he’s with that man, he gets worse and worse!”

The elder nodded, “I know, Helena. I know, but right now, we should probably give him some space or…” Chris begins, only to be cut-off by Helena.

“Or what? He doesn’t need more space! He needs help! I’ve seen the bruises! The way he acts. He won’t look anyone in the eye anymore, Chris! Can’t you see what’s happening to him? He’s being abused…” Helena said, the last part quieter so that only the trio could hear.

Chris looked at her before agreeing, “I know. I…I heard it…a couple days ago. Saw a fraction of it towards the end. It was in the alleyway where we usually get the coffee and doughnuts. He dragged Leon out of the shop when he saw him there with me and took him to the alley to “teach him a lesson”.” Chris explained.

Helena and Sherry’s eyes widened, Helena then becoming even angrier than before, “That son of a…!” she started, stopping as they heard the door to the conference room opening. Jack stepped out, casually walking past them, but not before telling them that they should get back to work. He made his way to Leon’s office, using a key to get in before closing the door behind him, but not locking it. Helena immediately went to Hunnigan’s office, Sherry trailing behind her.

Chris on the other hand went and stood in front of Leon’s office, carefully pressing his ear up against the door. He could hear the man telling Leon that he was going away on a mission overseas for a couple of days. Coincidentally, it was in the same area as “Leon’s new home”, confusing Chris. New home? His question was answered when Krauser added the fact that he was going to negotiate a price for the now brunette. If all went well, Leon would be shipped out the day after Krauser gets back. The BSAA Captain felt his stomach drop, his fears confirmed. Krauser was apart of the Human Trafficking going om here in DC.

“Luis will be around to pick you up after work. He'll be babysitting you while I'm gone, so you better behave, Doll Face.” Krauser's muffled voice said, leaving the “or else…” unsaid.

It was at that moment, Chris decided to knock on the door, the office suddenly going quiet. There were a couple of footsteps before the door opened, Krauser opening it just wide enough to fit his head through, “What do you want, Redfield?” he asked.

‘Keep it professional, Chris.’ “It’s my turn to pick up coffee and doughnuts again and I was wondering if either you or Leon wanted anything?” he asked, fist itching to connect with the blonde asshole’s face.

“I’ll take a large coffee and a glazed doughnut.” Krauser said.

Chris leaned to look around him toward Leon, “And Leon…?” he asked.

Krauser moved to block Chris’s view of the brunette, “He’s not hungry. Thanks.” With that, the elder shut the door.

Chris had to withhold the growl that was about to pass his lips, as well as the urge to kick down the door. Seriously, how could Leon continue to live…the thought stopped halfway in Chris’s mind, remembering that Leon was being abused and was probably too scared to leave Krauser for fear of either himself or someone he loved getting hurt. And now he was probably being trained to be a sex slave.

He had to stop this. He had to find a way to get Leon out of here before it was too late.

* * *

 

Sometime during the day Krauser had left the office to go home and pack his shit for his assignment. It would take a couple days before he returned, so Chris had to work fast. The day continued on at a slow pace, not once had Leon left the office. If he had, Chris had not seen him do so. The BSAA Captain worked from Helena’s desk due to technical difficulties with his own computer. Helena didn’t have much to do, so she allowed him to do so. She watched Leon’s door, as if doing so would magically pull Leon from his office.

“He hasn’t left his office once, not even to go to the bathroom.” Helena said quietly.

Chris looked toward the door, brow raised. He looked around before getting up from the desk. Making his way to the door, his steps suddenly sounded louder than they actually were. With a deep breath, Chris knocked on the door. He felt like he was being watched, even though everybody else had gone home for the day and it was just him, Helena, Sherry, Leon and some other last minute stragglers. Hunnigan had gone home early due to stomach aches. Some agents that remained behind watched Redfield, while others only glanced over momentarily before going back to their own work.

There was a inaudible noise on the other side, but it didn’t sound like anyone was getting up anytime soon. Chris tried again, but received no answer, not even the soft “Come In” Leon would call out to let people come in. With another deep breath, the raven-haired male tested the knob, relieved to find it unlocked. He cautiously pushed the door open, a sigh leaving him at the sight.

Leon was passed out on his desk, quietly snoring as he slept. A pen hung loosely from his hand, as if he had fallen asleep while working. Judging by the scrawls and lines across the paper, he had. Chris moved into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. At the sound of the door clicking shut, Leon jerked awake, eyes wide and full of fear as he looked up at the other. He looked like a frightened animal.

The brunette looked up at him before looking at the door, “Chr-Chris! You can’t be in here! Wh-what if Krauser…” he said.

“Leon, it’s almost six o’clock. Krauser left around lunch. He already went on assignment. Are you okay? Have you been asleep this entire time?” Chris asked, slowly approaching the younger.

Blue eyes widened again as they looked at the time and then back at his work, “Oh, no. No! I didn’t…I didn’t get any work done. Jack…he’s going to be angry, he’s going to have Luis…” Leon panicked, quickly getting to work on the computer.

 Chris gently laid a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, but Leon jerked away, causing Chris to do the same. He held his hands up defensively, asking the agent who Luis was. Leon looked at him with a blank look before turning back to the computer, fingers flying across the keyboard. The elder watched, now upset and scared himself. What the hell had gotten into him? Leon’s cellphone went off, making the brunette freeze in fear.

The younger turned it over to see the screen, politely asking Chris to leave. That it was a private phone call and he needed him to leave. The elder looked very hesitant, but did as he was told, granting Leon his privacy. The BSAA Captain went outside but stuck close to the door once it shut. He could hear Leon apologizing profusely to whoever this Luis was. The brunette pleaded with the person on the phone, begging for more time, that he must have fallen asleep, but was now working as fast as he could. He was also saying that it was hard to work when he was only running on a couple hours of sleep and an empty stomach.

The person must have hung up on the younger, Leon letting out a curse before Chris heard the unmistakable sound of a phone dropping and hitting the desk. The sound of typing got louder and quicker as the agent furiously typed, continuing whatever work he was supposed to be doing. Did Luis work here? Was he an agent like Leon? A superior? Last Chris checked, the only superiors Leon had were Hunnigan and Adam Graham, who had taken over the DSO/FOS in Adam Benford’s place after the man had died. This Luis character clearly ruffled Leon’s feathers, especially if he was connected to Krauser.

“¡Perdóneme!” a voice called, making Chris look over at the sound.

A tall, Hispanic man sauntered into the office, eyes trained on Chris. He was well dressed and wore a seemingly friendly smile on his face. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and light stubble around his chin.

“Can I help you with something?” Chris asked.

The man nodded, “I was wondering where one could find the office of Agent Leon Kennedy.” He said.

Chris raised a brow giving the man another once over, “And you are?” he asked suspiciously.

“Me llamo Luis Sera. I am a friend of his boyfriend, who asked me to pick him up after work. I’ve been waiting outside for a while now. I thought he was supposed to be done earlier.” Luis explained.

Chris had to withhold the look of anger as the man introduced himself and stated his business. So, this bastard was connected to Krauser, and he was the one that was currently contributing to Leon’s stress and anxiety. Chris said that Leon’s office was nearby, but the younger was trying to finish up some last minute work. If Luis wanted, Chris could wait a bit longer and drop Leon off at his apartment later. He didn’t have to wait for the brunette.

But, Luis refused, “No, no, no. It is no trouble. Him and I have some business to attend to and we’re actually running late. Plus, I wouldn’t want to burden such a nice and considerate guy like yourself. Just point and I will retrieve him myself. I’m sorry he kept you.” He said.

Chris was very, VERY hesitant to give this man the exact location of Leon’s office, considering they were standing RIGHT in front of it. Before he could say anything, the door opened, Leon emerging from behind it. He looked the door and looked up, stunned to see both men outside of his door. He was especially shocked to see Luis standing there.

“L-Luis! What are you doing in here?” the agent asked, his voice especially shaky.

Luis gave the younger a smile, throwing an arm over the shorter male’s shoulder and pulling him close. Leon visibly flinched at that, shaking slightly in fear. Chris didn’t miss how tense Leon was. He looked absolutely terrified of this man. Luis reminded Leon that they had business to attend to and were already running late. He then pointed to Chris, telling Leon he should apologize for keeping this “Nice man” here until late. The “kind sir” had a life of his own, and he didn’t need to waste time waiting for Leon.

“I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t mean to keep you. You didn’t have to wait for me.” Leon apologized, “But, thank you.”

Chris nodded, “I don’t mind, Leon. You don’t have to apologize.”

Before they could say anything else, Luis thanked Chris for his help before ushering Leon out. Chris reached out, but made no attempt to stop them. He didn’t know what would happen if he did. He still cared for Leon, and didn’t want anything to happen to him. What the hell had he been working on anyway? Leon was clearly doing something and Luis, who clearly wasn’t an agent, wanted him to do it. He waited until the Spaniard left before grabbing his own keys and leaving. He decided he was going to follow them and stake out Leon’s apartment for the night.

He watched them make their way to the parking garage and to a white Mercedes Benes, Luis’ friendly demeanor taking a dark turn as he reprimanded Leon along the way. The brunette kept his head down and took it. Luis had the younger by his bicep, roughly dragging him to the car. Leon hadn’t said much the entire time, only telling the man that he was sorry over and over again. Luis shoved Leon into the passenger’s side, slamming the door in the younger’s face.

Chris growled, getting to his hummer. It was easy to see them, considering they were the only two vehicles left in the parking garage. He made it like he was checking his phone, waiting for the unmistakable sounds of the car starting up and swerving out of the garage. Chris started up his own vehicle and followed them, putting some distance between them to avoid suspicion. Neither Luis or Leon seemed to notice him following. Luckily, there were still cars on the road, so Chris sat in the other lane a couple cars behind them.

He followed all the way to Leon’s apartment complex, passing the building before parking at the Chinese take-out place’s parking lot. He waited and watched as they got out of the car, Luis once again dragging the brunette out of the car and into the building. Chris pulled out of the parking lot and parked in front of the apartment complex. He had only been there a handful of times for Christmas parties and little get togethers when it was Leon’s turn to host them. He counted the floors and watched as the window lit up.

* * *

“Did you do what was asked of you?” Luis asked.

Leon stood at the counter, hanging his head and eyes hidden behind his hair. He had been tasked with going into FOS/DSO’s databases and, with a program Luis gave him to override codes, “transfer” himself to a US embassy in Spain. In reality, Krauser was currently in Spain, dealing with a “Customer” from the Los Illuminados cult. The person was apparently interested in purchasing Leon. He would eventually be shipped out the day after Krauser returned from his “mission”.

“I…I didn’t get the chance to finish. I had fallen asleep. I’m sorry.” Leon said in a small voice.

His response was a backhand across the face. The brunette fell to the floor, holding his cheek as it stung. Luis stood over him, a look of disappointment on his face. He told the younger that he literally only had one job to do while he was at work, and one of them was not to sit there and look pretty or nap when he should have been doing work. Leon apologized, saying that he couldn’t focus due to lack of sleep and lack of food in his body to keep him awake.

Luis scoffed at the younger, “Oh, please. There are brujas in Hollywood that can do whole movies for days without food and sleep. Hell, look at runway models! But you go three days without eating and you cry! As for the lack of sleep, I heard that was your own fault.”

Leon looked up at the elder helplessly, blue eyes dull as he sat on the floor. Luis dismissed him with a look of disgust, telling him to go to his new room in the guest room. The brunette really didn’t want to, but he did what was asked of him without another word.

Luis followed, locking the room from the outside. He then went into Krauser and, formerly Leon’s room, deciding that he would have to clean the younger’s stuff out himself. There could be no signs of Leon left in the apartment by the time Krauser got back. Luis went through some clothes, keeping a couple

“Presentable” outfits for the younger to wear for the remainder of his time here before he was shipped out.

The Spaniard lit a cigarette as he threw some clothes in a trash bag, a couple leather jackets and some shoes. He threw that bag in the living room before going over to the gun safe in the closet. He looked over several of Leon’s weapons, mentally trying to figure out which ones he would keep and which he would sell to the local arms dealers. He shut it, deciding he would go through them later, but he threw the wing shooters in his own bag. Next: photo albums and keepsakes.

* * *

Chris sat outside, contemplating barging into the apartment and just taking Leon to his safe house on the outskirts of DC. He decided against it at the moment, watching and waiting for God knows what. He had just gotten a call from Jake, who had heard of Krauser beforehand. Apparently, the man had done some business in Edonia with human traffickers there. Chris’ heart dropped at the mention of that. Jake elaborated, saying that the victims were usually starved for days if they were at an “undesirable weight”. They also showed signs of abuse, flinching from even the smallest of touches. Some were even sleep deprived, afraid of being raped or attack while they were asleep. Chris leaned his forehead against his steering wheel. Leon showed signs of sleep deprivation, and he looked skinnier than usual. He also was afraid of seemingly everyone and anyone nowadays.

The young man and his group of mercenaries were in the process of beating some answers from a snitch in the trafficking community. Jake promised to get Chris all the information and evidence he needed, after Chris said that he thought Leon was currently going through all of those signs. They may not have gotten along, but Jake knew how much Leon meant to Sherry and Jake loved Sherry.

Chris wouldn’t be able to present that evidence to FOS/DSO until Krauser got back to the states. That didn’t mean he couldn’t help Leon in the meantime. Assuming the brunette wanted his help. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of trashcans clashing and clanging together. Brown eyes turned toward the source of the noise, watching as Luis lugged trash bags outside and tossed them into the cans. Something fell out of the one bag, but Luis seemingly didn’t notice, heading back inside. He came out with a couple more items, these ones looking like photo albums of some sort. He threw them in with the bags. He went in up to go get more.

Curiosity got the better of Chris. He quickly got out and grabbed one of the older looking albums, ducking back into the hummer before he could be spotted. Good thing too, cause Luis came down with gasoline and a book of matches, setting fire to the contents of the trash can, watching them burn. He put the metal lid on it and went back upstairs for the night.

Chris raised a brow at the Spaniard before turning his attention to the photo album. The elder gently picked it up and looked through it. His eyes widened in shock. This was Leon’s photo album! It had pictures of the brunette when he was a blonde. Pictures of his parents, his father the police officer, his mother the nurse. Pictures of his grandmother and grandfather, soccer games, the first and last days of the various school years, pets, even his first day at the police academy. 

While looking through it, some papers fell out. One was a high school diploma, another was a college degree in Criminal Justice, a birth certificate, and some letters. One was from the New York City Police Department, Chris’ heart broke as he read it. It was from the day after Leon’s father was killed in action. Another letter was as heartbreaking as the last. His mother had died in 2002, during a bioterrorism attack. One of the patients had attacked her. Chris had remembered Claire telling him about how Leon didn’t have anyone really in terms of family. There was a cousin out in California and an Aunt in Canada, but Leon hardly spoke to them. The raven-haired male sighed, now angry.

He had to get the brunette out of there, but he needed evidence against Krauser and this Luis bastard, which meant Leon would be stuck in Hell with them for a while...or maybe not. Chris sat there until the lights turned off for the night, driving to the safe house to get it ready. He would talk to Hunnigan in the morning before Leon got there. He would tell her what he knew, Sherry would be there to back it up, given whatever Jake would tell her. Leon would probably be afraid of Krauser finding him, so Chris would hide him and protect him.

Whether he wanted him to or not. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Leon laid in the guest room, reminiscing the time when he was sort of free and not treated like total and complete rubbish on the side of the road. He couldn't even sleep in his own bed. It was now Krauser's room. He felt tears burning at the corner of his vision, listening to Luis throw out all his belongings, erasing his existence.

The sound of ripping was unmistakable, the now brunette feeling his heart rip with each photo. By the end of all this, there would be no evidence of Leon having ever existed. Another face wandering this terrible fucking planet. He still remembered when he was brought back home after that awful "Getaway" as Krauser had called it. He had a moment where he was so afraid, he sought out his weapons. Krauser had come back to the bathroom, Leon holding a gun level with his head. The blonde told him to do it...if he had the balls.

And Leon did...or at least thought he did, until he pulled the trigger. It shot blanks. The elder had mocked him, snatching the weapon from Leon's hands and asking if he thought the man was really dumb enough to leave ammunition in the apartment. The brunette had been collared and chained to the guestroom bed, forced to sleep on the floor due to the chain being done around the footboard.

He heard the lock being done, or maybe undone, on the guestroom door. They changed the locks so it would only lock or unlock on the outside.

Luis staggered into the room, nearly bumping into the nightstand and dresser. He cursed in Spanish before turning his attention to Leon. A ghost of a smile dusted on the Spaniard's face as he sat on the bed, his thumb stroking Leon's cheek.

"Such a pretty baby." He slurred.

Leon's breath hitched, trying his damnedest not to move and to make it seem like he was actually sleeping. He felt the bed dip even more behind him, the heat of Luis' body could be felt flush against his back as the man kissed the nape of his neck.

Curious hands slid up Leon's shirt, caressing his abdomen and chest. Luis' hands started sliding lower, only groping Leon through his pants.

"Such a pretty little whore. Too bad I couldn't afford you." He muttered as he continued groping the agent.

Leon held his breath, but unfortunately he couldn't stop the whimper that left him when Luis groped him. Luis shushed him, his rancid alcohol breath tickling Leon's ear. He whispered promises of a painless session as he continued fondling the younger man. He kept insisting that he was just appreciating the brunette's beauty.

Leon shuddered as the man's hand undid his sweatpants before it slipped into the front of his pants. He gasped when Luis began to stroke his length. One of the agent's hands came up to cover his own mouth, trying to repress any and all sounds. He bit down on the tender flesh of his hand, nearly drawing blood as he tried to stay quiet.

"Does that feel good, pretty baby?" Luis whispered into Leon's ear as he stroked him gently, almost lovingly. "You're body is begging to be touched."

Leon bit his lip as a choked off moan escaped him. His hands found Luis' wrists, trying to pry them off, but on succeeded in making it seem like he was holding on for dear life. His toes curled as he felt his body responding to Luis' touches. The Spaniard kept stroking the brunette, kissing his neck as he did so; only stopping to whisper dirty sentiments into Leon's ear.

"I know you want it, Leon. Krauser trained you well."

Leon whimpered some more until the elder brought him over the edge, making the brunette cry out as he came. The Spaniard wiped his hand on Leon's sweatpants as he staggered from the bed, muttering something in Spanish. "Get to bed so you don't fuck up tomorrow."

The door opened and shut, the lock clicking shut, leaving the brunette by himself once more. He curled into himself, feeling dirty and used. And he couldn't even find the motivation to get up and clean himself up.

* * *

 

Early to work as usual, Chris picked open the lock to Leon's office, dropping off a cup of coffee and a danish from the bakery around the corner. Attached to the bag was a note, the BSAA Captain wishing Leon a good day and hoping the treat would bring a smile to the agent's face. Locking the door once he left, Chris crept back to his office.

Leon, with Luis carrying his bags this time while the agent carried his water bottle, came stumbling in, exhausted and hungry as hell, but the man came with him to make sure he wouldn't eat a thing and because Leon was way too exhausted to carry his own stuff. He felt like he was going to pass out. Leon was still a couple pounds over the "Acceptable Weight", so he was being starved some more.

Once the office door was unlocked, Luis dropped the bags down, telling Leon to not fuck this up this time. The Spaniard spotted a cup of coffee and Danish on the desk, helping himself to it before leaving. Chris' note went ignored as Luis threw it in the trash. Leon sat at his desk, immediately getting to work.

* * *

 

A few hours into the morning, Chris knocked on Leon's door before making his way in.

"Hey," he smiled but immediately his smile turned into a frown. Leon looked horrible! "Long night?" He asked awkwardly.

The brunette didn't pay him any mind, continuing his work on the computer. He took another sip of his water, eyes focused on the computer screen. He could not afford anymore distractions. He had to do as he was told or it would cost him severely.

"I'm gonna take that as a "yes"." Chris responded to himself with a frown. "Did you like the breakfast?" He asked the brunette.

The younger's fingers freezed, "What breakfast?" He asked in confusion.

"The coffee and pastry?." Chris raised a brow before sighing and shaking his head slightly. "Nevermind." He muttered, "So...?"

"...I'm really busy at the moment. Could we talk later?" Leon asked.

"You say that now but later you won't talk to me either." Chris pointed out as he took a seat in the chair facing Leon's desk.

Leon sighed in defeat, "What is it?" He asked, minimizing the screen and turning his attention to Chris.

"I'm just worried about you." Chris said softly. "You're not yourself..." He tried to word everything properly. "I-I know Krauser is hurting you. I heard everything that day." He admitted with sad brown eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Leon scoffed at the accusation, "That's ridiculous," he said, going back to the computer, "I'm fine. Just swamped with work."

"Leon, you're not fooling anyone!" The Captain blurted out. "I heard him say things to you... things that someone shouldn't say to their partner." His demeanor was serious, concerned, and gentle all at once, "I care about you. I'm worried about you."

The brunette rolled his blue eyes at the elder, insisting that he was fine. Really. Internally, he was grateful that the elder had cared, but it was too late for him. He really needed to get this done or there would be hell to pay. His friends did not need to pay for his mistakes with their lives.

"No, you're not." The older man protested. Chris wasn't going to give up easily. "I know the signs, I'm not stupid or blind." 

Leon didn't turn away from the screen, focusing on his work. Chris frowned as a wave of frustration washed over him.Why was Leon acting like this? Why was he defending his abuser? "Look at me." His eyes softened once more. "Please, just look at me."

The agent rolled his eyes again at the elder, "Chris, I really REALLY need to get this done, so could you please just...?"

"No!" The BSAA Captain snapped back. "Your work can wait! I want to help you! You look like you've been through hell! Swallow your fucking pride for once and let me help you!"

"I don't WANT your help! There is nothing wrong! And my work CAN'T wait. Now, unless you want me to file for harassment in at HR, get out!" Leon snapped, looking up at the man with angry blues.

Chris stood up from the chair and groaned in frustration. "Fine, you want him to keep treating you like trash? Then be my guest but don't say no one tried to help you."

With that, Chris left from Leon's office, slamming the door behind him. 

Leon's cold exterior crumbled, tears flowing from his eyes as he hit the last key, effectively erasing his files and information from the servers and system entirely. He folded his arms on the desk before burying his face in them, sobbing quietly.

He wanted to tell Chris everything. Wanted to take his help, but he knew he couldn't. Krauser had people everywhere and they watched Leon's every move. He passed out at his desk again.

* * *

 

Hours had passed and Chris had calmed down immensely. He felt bad for snapping at Leon. He waited as everyone had filtered out if the office, watching Leon's door from the breakroom. Again, the younger hadn't left once. Swallowing his own pride, the raven-haired male approached the door, knocking softly, making his prescence known. 

"Leon, it's me." Chris knocked on the oak wood door. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just want to talk."

Blue eyes slowly opened at the sound as Leon picked his head up from the desk, a piece of paper momentarily stuck to his face before falling back on to the desk. He looked at the time. Shit, he passed out again. Leon looked at the conputer screen as recollection hit him. Well, at least he did what was asked of him this time. He heard knocking at his door once more.

"Come 'n." He mumbled tiredly, figuring it must have been Luis. 

The Captain made his way into the office, sitting in the same chair as earlier. He apologized for snapping at the brunette before realizing the endless look of tiredness on his face. He mumbled something about "Something not being right" to himself.

"Hm...?" Leon asked, propping his head up on his hand while looking at Chris lazily.

"Le, it's late. You want me to give you a lift home?" Chris offered as he studied Leon's face. "You look exhausted. Work must have kicked your ass, today."

Leon nodded lazily, agreeing with the work part of his comment before politely rejecting the elder's offer for a ride. The agent looked at the time, standing up and packing up his messenger bag before putting it over his head. He stumbled a bit, holding on to the desk for support. Chris immediately caught Leon before the former blonde could fall, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked gently. He pushed a few locks of hair from Leon's face, smiling at the brunette sadly. He frowned at the light bruise on the younger's cheek, "Why are you letting him hurt you so badly?" 

Leon didn't answer, relaxing into the other's embrace. Blue eyes looked up at the elder dreamily, wishing that he could go home with the BSAA Captain instead of to the fresh Hell that awaited him at home. Finally giving into exhaustion once more, he dozed off against Chris, falling limp in his comforting arms. He felt safe in the elder's embrace, world fadung to black. 

Chris gently scooped up the petite man in his arms, walking to his truck and gently laying him down in the backseat. The raven-haired male saw Luis and his car before looking back at Leon in the backseat, debating his options for a moment. No, no! He couldn't let the brunette go back home. He made that mistake once, he did not intend to make it again. Chris had taken the brunette's phone and turned it off, throwing it out the window. He had Leon and he intended to save him from his own private hell.

Once they arrived to the safe house, Chris carefully scooped the brunette up again, carrying him into the home like a bride on her wedding day. The agent would thank him later. 

* * *

 

A small noise had left Leon as he cuddled into the soft pillow beneath his head, a content smile on his face as he dreamed. For once, it wasn't abuse, or the horrors of the rape he had had endured. It was a memory. One without Jack, a night out with Sherry, Helena, Jake, the Redfields, Jill, etc. Drinking and having fun.

He slowly stirred from his slumber, stretching out under the soft comforter. It took him a moment to realize this wasn't the guest room. It didn't even look like a single room he had ever been in. His heart dropped as he shot up. These weren't his clothes. Had he been shipped off already?!

"Hey, you're awake." Chris yawned as he looked up from the chair next to the bed. "You're safe now, Leon. No one is going to hurt you anymore." He promised as he looked into those sleepy blue eyes.

Leon looked around nervously, before looking back toward the elder, "Chris?! What...?" He asked, catching his breath, "Where am I?!" He asked in a panicked tone.

"You're in a safe house. Somewhere safe. You can relax, Leon. No one is going to ever hurt you again." Chris promised once more. "He's not going to find you."

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his office. In Chris' arms..."Oh my god! Did you fucking kidnap me?!"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping." The older man jested. "I'm just borrowing you until you're better."

"Jesus Christ!" Leon said in disbelief, throwing the covers off as he jumped out of bed. An action he immediately regretted as his head spun, making him dizzy and off balance.

Chris immediately sprang to his feet, catching Leon once more. "Whoa! Easy! You're safe!" He said as he looked into those seemingly lifeless blue eyes.

The brunette weakly pushed against the elder's chest, demanding to be let go, telling him that he had to get back home. Chris refused, saying that there was no way he was letting the agent go back to that hellhole. 

"I have to! You don't understand, he'll hurt everyone I know and love or worse..." Leon said, "Besides, it's too late for me...I've been bought."

"He's not going to hurt anyone you care about! He's just threatening you." Chris told the brunette. "Bought? What are you talking about? You're not prop-- Oh God." Brown eyes began to water as he held the brunette in his arms. "All the more reason why I'm not letting you go back."

"He'll find me..." Leon whimpered, "I'm the last one for his shipment. He's desperate, he'll do anything to get me back. He has people everywhere..."

"He's not going to find you or do anything to you, I promise!" Chris repeated to Leon. "No one knows about this place except Claire, Jill, and Barry." He explained to brunette, he even explained how they couldn't tell Hunnigan the location either.

"But...what about Sherry? Helena? Hunnigan? Krauser knows where they are!" Leon protested. He didn't want to go back, but if he didn't they were all doomed.

"The rest know nothing and if Krauser is going to come after anyone, it'll be me... He wouldn't pick on someone his own size... Now, will you just settle down? We can get something to eat at this diner not too far from here. Or I can order something for us." Chris stroked Leon's cheek gently. "Please, just trust me. I won't hurt you."

Leon moved from the elder's grasp, shaking the elder off, "Chris, I..." the brunette was frustrated, tears falling from his eyes as he felt a panic attack coming on. He was so confused and scared and nervous.

Chris stepped back to give Leon space. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing's gonna happen-- I'll protect you." He promised in a whisper. "Don't be afraid, please..." 

The brunette was hyperventilating, heart way too loud in his ears as that pins and needles feeling set into his hands and knees. He stumbled to the nearest window, throwing it open and breathing in the fresh air.

Chris watched helplessly as Leon suffered a panic attack; he didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to get him a glass of water, which he did in record speed.

"What should I do?" He asked nervously.

The brunette climbed back into the bed, wrapping himself in the fluffiest blanket tightly. He then asked Chris to turn on the ceiling fan to circulate the fresh air. He then told the elder to hold him firmly and tightly.

Obeying the instructions, Chris wrapped his arms around Leon, holding the petite man as tight as he could without hurting him, after turning in the ceiling fan. His embrace was loving, protective, warm, and gentle. The raven-haired male closed his eyes, apologizing to Leon for making him go through this.

Leon rested his head underneath Chris' chin and above the elder's chest, nuzzling close to the man. He needed this when he was going through one of these. Jack only held him once or twice, so Leon had to hug a pillow tightly until he passed out sobbing. He wrapped his trembling arms around Chris, holding on for dear life as his panic attack began to slowly subside, now only sniffling and huffing lightly.

He needed this; the closeness. The comforting feeling of being safe in someone's arms.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked with genuine concern in his eyes. He squeezed Leon tighter, resting his chin on top of Leon's head. "I'm so sorry, Le." He whispered.

Leon let out another content sigh, his breathing back to normal as that awful feeling of "Impending Doom" cleared from his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling and hearing his heart go back to its normal tempo, "I'm alright." He said.

"Do you want or need me to let go?" Chris asked. "I don't want to make you go through that again."

Leon held on tighter, fingers clenching the material of Chris' shirt tightly, "W-Wait!" He didn't want to lose this safe feeling, "O-One more minute..."

The Captain smiled, "We can do this all night, there's no rush." He told Leon as he continued holding him.

The brunette breathed in the mix of fresh air and the musky scent of Chris' cologne. The younger needed him closer, so he threw one of his legs over Chris', practically wrapping himself around the elder. Now, he felt safe.

"We definitely can stay like this all night." Chris smiled when Leon wrapped himself around him. "We can stay like this forever, if you'd like." He was only half joking, blushing furiously. Wow, was it hot in here or what?

The brunette gave him a shy half smile, feeling cozy and safe in the elder's arms. He felt...normal. Like before he met Krauser, and before Raccoon City. He felt like he was going to doze off again, fingers softly tracing soft lines and circles on Chris' back.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. You've been through a lot today, so you just rest." Chris said softly as he held Leon closer. He felt so small in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine." He promised, once Leon dozed off.

Leon slept through a dreamless sleep, until he was woken up by his own stomach. He had a momentary panic attack when he woke up next to a sleeping Chris Redfield, but had to take a moment to recollect all that had happened in the last 24 hours.

His stomach growled violently, making him feel ill. He carefully lifted Chris' left arm, which had been draped over Leon's lithe waist and the blanket. Pressing a button on the side, the watch on the elder's wrist glowed softly, showing him that it was already six in the morning.

Being a light sleeper, Chris awoke once he felt someone touching his arm. Had he brought someone home last night? The last thing he remembered was taking a certain government agent to his secret safe house on the edge of DC. Though, he swore it was just a dream. 

Judging by the soft brown locks against his face and the feeling of Leon moving his arm, it wasn't a dream. It really happened. With a yawn and a lazy smile, Chris bid the younger a "Good Morning" before asking how the other had slept. 

The growling got louder and more painful, making the former blonde whimper and curl into himself. The whimpers fully awoke Chris, whose eyes immediately trained on Leon.

"Le? What's the matter, bud?" He asked, gently brushing brown locks out of the younger's eyes.

Leon let out a shuddered breath, "N-Nothing." He whispered, but his stomach betrayed him, growling loudly.

Chris heard the sound and chuckled, "I forgot, you didn't each more before." He said, getting up and putting his boots on. He dug out a hoodie and sweatpants and gave Leon a pair of Chris' old sneakers. He helped the brunette up and dressed. Grabbing the car keys, he coaxed Leon outside and into the truck. He didn't miss the way those blue eyes scanned the area.

"Come on. I promise no one is going to hurt you." Chris reassured.

Chris carefully held out a hand toward Leon, to which the brunette looked at wearily. The elder again promised that no one was going to hurt him. The agent looked at his hand. He slowly accepted it, letting Chris walk him to the truck. Leon climbed in, and fastened his seatbelt, watching as the elder got into his own seat. 

"Where are we headed?" Leon asked in a quiet voice as Chris started up the truck.

The BSAA Captain smiled, "I know a quaint little diner up the road. They have great pancakes and the best damn omelette you'll ever eat." He said. 

The brunette gave him a curious look, but returned the small smile as they drove to this "Wonderful' place. He was still frazzled from waking up in a totally new place. That and the fact that Chris had kidnapped him, but anywhere was better than being at his apartment with Luis and eventually Krauser. Plus, he liked Chris. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the quaint and surprisingly quiet diner, Leon sat across from Chris, carefully looking at the menu while occasionally peeking over at the elder. It had been a while since he had been allowed to choose what he could and could not eat, yet here he was, unsure of what to get. He nearly asked Chris what he should get, but scolded himself. The raven-haired male in front of him wasn't Krauser. He didn't need to ask for permission. 

Chris glossed through the menu, his mind already decided on what to order. He didn't know why he always looked through a menu, he would always choose his usual breakfast; an omelette, bacon, hash browns and coffee...and a plate of pancakes.

"Any ideas on what you'd like?" He asked the brunette patiently.

Leon made a small humming noise, deciding on scrambled eggs, one piece of toast, some fruit and a glass of water. Noticing the look on the other's face, he mentally cursed. Had he made the wrong decisions?

"S'that all?" Chris asked cautiously. "I know you don't eat much but you're free to order more if you'd like." He reminded Leon with a smile. "No coffee?"

Leon sleepily shook his head, "I can't have it." He said.

"Why not?" He asked gently. "I thought you loved coffee."

"It's not good for me." Leon mumbled, "It'll make me fat."

The BSAA Captain gave him an incredulous look. What? Where had that...? The elder withheld his anger when he realized something. Leon's diet, or lack of food rather, suddenly made sense. Krauser must have beaten into Leon's head that the younger was fat or had to weigh a certain amount to be deemed perfect...or that was the weight the brunette had to be at for trafficking. 

"No, Bud." Chris replied softly. "Nothing could make you look fat." He smiled shyly. "It may just give you a renewed vigor."

A blush dusted the brunette's cheeks as Leon smiled shyly, "Would...it be okay if I ordered a coffee, then?" He asked in a small voice.

"You can order anything you want. You'll get no protest from me." Chris replied to the brunette. "You don't have to ask for permission, Leon."

The brunette blushed, apologizing for asking. When he was told that he didn't have to apologize, Chris sighed, "Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

Dolly, that waitress that was friend's with Chris, gave the men warm smiles as she placed their plates in front of them. She reached into her apron and handed them the necessary napkins and utensils. She told them to enjoy their meal and to holler if they needed anything else.

The elder repeated his question when he received no answer from Leon. 

Leon nodded sleepily, nibbling on his toast. Chris picked up a couple pieces of bacon off of his own plate before giving some to Leon. He also offered the younger a pancake. Though the brunette refused at first, Chris cut off a small piece, offering the younger a forkful. Blue eyes looked at it with disinterest, looking back up at the elder.

Chris pouted playfully as when Leon looked back up at him. "Just taste it, you'll love it." He tried his best to persuade the brunette; he wasn't giving up so easily.  
"You know you want it." He teased with a chuckle.

The agent looked at the piece once more, resisting the urge to pout. He knew what pancakes tasted like. He had them before, once upon a time. Though, it had been a while since he had good quality pancakes, and the pancake did look enticing. And it was clear that Chris wasn't going to let him off the hook. The brunette sighed in defeat and leaned forward, biting off the piece of pancake offered to him. Chris gave a surprised look.

"Happy?" Leon asked.

"Not quite, I will be when you finish the whole thing." Chris smiled as he plopped the rest of the pancake on Leon's plate. "I don't ask much, just want to make sure you're well fed and energetic." He told Leon.

The Captain took another sip of his coffee before adding another spoonful of sugar. There was a question that was hanging on his tongue, but he wasn't sure if now was a good time to ask it. At the same time, he had to know. 

He took a deep breath, "How did you end up with someone like Krauser? You've been with him for years but I don't understand." Chris asked.

Leon looked at the pancake like it would be the biggest challenge of his life. With a deep breath, Leon carefully cut off another piece, looking up at Chris when he asked about Krauser, "I...it's a long story..."

"We've plenty of time and I'd like to understand why you wasted so much time on someone like him." The older man said cautiously. "I won't judge you- only him. As you know: him and I don't exactly get along."

Leon took another deep breath, wondering where exactly to start. He started at the beginning, when he first started working for the US Government. His first mission to stop Javier Hidalgo, who had been doing business with with Umbrella. Jack was supposed to meet him at the local train station in South America, but Jack ran late, so Leon went to a cafe nearby to wait for him.

"We met up to talk about the mission beforehand...and then my stupid ass got attacked when I met with, who I thought was the contact and ride to the village. Turns out, they were muggers. Long story short, Jack saved me."

Chris raised a brow, "So, you've felt obligated to stay with him and be loyal?" He asked. "Was he always so possessive and jealous? I don't understand why you never left him, especially if he's always been a mean bastard."

He continued on, recounting their mission in South America. Jack was the best the US Army could offer. All that changed after the mission. Jack had gotten seriously injured and was discharged from USSOCOM. The man later reached out to Leon some time after, telling him that he owed him a drink. One thing led to another and they had been together ever since.

"Though...he changed one day. He disappeared for a while...I had spent months looking for him, but it was like trying to hunt down a ghost. He came back, but he wasn't the same..." Leon recalled sadly, "I stayed because I thought...maybe there was something I could do to help him. And then the abuse got worse."

Chris reached out and gently grasped Leon's hand, thumb caressing the back of it softly. Leon looked down at it in surprise, but he didn't pull his hand away.

"Why didn't you leave him? Ask for help?" Chris asked gently, still caressing Leon's hand. Chocolate brown eyes look softly into those sad blue eyes. "Why wouldn't you come to me?"

"He...has black-mail against me. A video...that could incriminate me as an agent. He threatened to hurt the people I love and care about...including you..."

"A video? I'm sure I can have some of my guys search and delete it." Chris suggested confidently. "I'm sure it can't be bad- unless you're giving out US secrets." He raised another brow, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Krauser wouldn't do anything like that to us, he's afraid because we'd fight back." The Captain explained to the brunette. "He knows we'd give him a taste of his own medicine and nearly beat him to death. Abusers always use that as a crutch."

"It's...more explicit than "Giving Out Government Secrets". More along the lines of Pornhub worthy video material..."

Chris' eyes went wide with shock before going back to normal; he tried to hide the horrified look but he knew he failed. He let out an awkward "Oh" but quickly shook his head. He reassured the brunette that he would find it and erase the video. Even if it took him a while. 

"There's one copy. Luis told me the truth during one of his "Drunken Groping Sessions". Krauser carries it on a thumb drive." Leon said.

Drunken Groping Sessions? Jesus Christ. Chris nearly choked on a piece of bacon in disgusted disbelief. "We'll find the thumb drive, I'm sure he doesn't keep it with him all the time. That'd be suspicious if he'd get caught with it." He pointed out to the agent.

Leon shrugged. He had checked the entire apartment, tearing everything apart from floor to ceiling, but he never found the damn thing. He vocalized this to Chris. The elder said it was probably being kept in a spot Leon would never think to look. Though, if worse comes to worse, Chris could always "have a talk" with their friend Luis. 

Leon shook his head, "He'd snitch to Krauser the moment you showed up. And then he'd have you followed."

The older man sighed, Leon had a point. "I can have him drugged, kidnapped, interrogated, then thrown in a cell for the rest of his life." He thought out loud. Noticing the startled look on the younger's face, Chris quickly added, "But, how about we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

Leon nodded nervously, picking at the pancake on his plate a bit before nibbling on a piece of bacon. The brunette looked out the window, noticing the miles of rural land. It reminded him of the dozens of paintings he had seen around the White House. Was it the farmlands of DC? "Where are we?" He asked.

"Somewhere peaceful and off the grid." Chris responded with a smile. "It reminds me of home, where I grew up." He admitted.

He explained that the nearest stores were about half an hour away. Chris offered ti take him out, if the brunette wanted to. Get him some new clothes, maybe some snacks and food to have at the safehouse. Leon deflated, saying he didn't have any money because Krauser had taken everything. The older man shook his head with smile, saying that he would cover it. He had taken out a sizable amount of cash so there was no paper trail.

"Also, we're getting you a new phone." He told Leon as he finished up his breakfast.

Leon gave the elder a curious look. He had a sinking feeling in his chest. He was nervous, mainly because he didn't know if that meant he would have to pick out his own clothes. And he couldn't remember what he liked. Krauser picked out most of his outfits, said he didn't want Leon grabbing too much attention and tempting too many men and women. And the few times he did pick out his own outfits, leather jackets, with v-necks, and jeans were aparently "Too sexy". Did the agent even know what size he was anymore anyway?

Chris waited until Leon was finished with his breakfast, with the left overs he asked for it to be wrapped, something the brunette could snack on if he was hungry later on. Chris settled the bill before guiding the brunette out of the diner and back into his truck. He jokingly said something about going "Shopping like it was Black Friday" once he climbed into the driver's seat.

Leon wanted to protest, mainly because he was nervous. What was he supposed to do? His stomach sank as they approached the stores, shaking. Would he even know what he wanted? Would Chris approve of his choices? There was so many thoughts running through his mind, that he visibly shook when they parked.

"Leon, babe-- erm bud, what's up?" Chris asked as he noticed the anxious brunette. "Is there something wrong? Bad memories of this store?" Had Leon been here before? 

Leon looked at the clothing store, which loomed ominously overhead. He shook his head, getting out as Chris held the car door open for him. He took Chris' hand as the elder led him into the store.

He tentatively reached out and touched the different materials, aimlessly wandering around as he nervously scanned the different clothes. He wanted to ask Chris to pick for him, but he was afraid of disappointing the elder. What if he picked up something Chris didn't like, though? What if it was "too slutty" or "too tempting"? 

Chris patiently followed Leon around the racks of clothing. "Do you see anything you like? All these clothes are so nice and I'm sure they'd compliment your figure nicely."

Leon looked at the different articles of clothing, before looking to the elder in uncertainty. He wasn't sure what he liked, "I need help..."

"Sure, what's wrong?" Chris asked as he placed a hand on Leon's back. "Can't find your size?" He asked gently as flipped through the jeans.

"...I don't know what I like..." Leon said quietly.

Now it was Chris' turn to be confused, "What do you mean? You've always had a great sense of style." Chris reminded the brunette. "I remember you liked leather jackets a lot. Jeans- always on the dark side, and a lot of VNeck tops-- those where always my favorite on you." He admitted with a blush.

Leon blushed as well. So, Chris had been paying attention around the office. Chris did know what the agent liked. "Can you help me pick some clothes out, then?" He asked tentatively. 

"Uh sure, I don't know much about current styles but I think I can manage to find something similar to your style." The Captain mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

He took the agent's hand and led him over to the jeans section, helping him pick out various styles and colors before moving to the shirts. 

Leon stood in front of the dressing room mirror, a look of frustration on his features as he tried to figure out how it looked on him. He pouted, still seeing the same chubby ass and chest. He shouldn't have eaten that pancake. The brunette came out of the dressing room, looking towards Chris for help.

Seeing Leon step out of the fitting room, Chris was speechless; he'd forgotten how beautiful the brunette actually was. "Wow." He breathed as he tried to find the words. "You look good." He admitted as his eyes looked over the younger's form. 

Leon blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. A useless attempt due to the fact that it was right back in his eyes anyway, "Really?" He asked.

Chris nodded silently, "Of course you do. I would never lie to you." He reminded him as he stepped a bit closer to him. "You're beautiful. You always have been."

Blue eyes looked up at the elder nervously, looking down at his lips before looking back up at his eyes. There was a pregnant pause between them, the air filled with some unknown tension. The younger of the two blushing furiously. Chris called him beautiful. 

"I'd kiss you but I'm afraid how you'd react." Chris admitted in a whisper. "You've been through a lot and I don't want to confuse you or scare you." He explained as he stepped back.

Leon looked at him with confusion and disappointment. Had he done something wrong? He wasn't confused! And Chris could never scare him...at least he didn't think so. He simply nodded, but didn't move.

Chris cupped Leon's face as he looked into those beautiful azure orbs, his thumb gently stroking Leon's cheek. "I promise when the time is right." He told the brunette. "Is that everything you want? Did you want more pajamas or other stuff?" He asked cautiously.

Leon looked down at the pile of clothes he collected in the cart, "Do you want me to get more clothes? I could get more PJs..."

"Its not up to me, babe. It's up to you." Chris reminded him gently. "C'mon, let's get some more PJs. I could certainly use some too." He led Leon by the hand to the pyjama section.

Leon nodded, looking around at all the different types. He found a couple black t-shirts and boxers, and some Chris may or may not have found enticing. He did need some outfits that were easy to get out of for Dad...no. NO! Chris was his friend who cared about him! He wasn't Krauser. 

Chris reconvened with Leon at the register, he had his own pile as well; mostly gym clothes and pjs, anything that was comfortable really. "You have everything you want?" He asked Leon while eyeing the pile with a smile. "There's no need to rush." He smiled at the brunette.

"Yes, Daddy." Leon accidentally slipped.

Chris' eyes went wide in excitement and shock. He was disgusted with himself for being somewhat turned on by Leon calling him that but at the same time, he knew it probably had something to do with Krauser.

"I'm not Daddy, I'm just Chris, okay?" He gently corrected Leon, blushing in embarrassment.

Leon also blushed a deep red in embarrassment. He had just called the man "Daddy" out loud. He nodded quickly, "Y-Yes, Sir-Chris! Yes, Chris." The brunette said. Fuck! He did it again!

Noticing the younger mentally beating himself up at the mistake, Chris comforted the petite man, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. It was just a slip-up. An accident. He took the younger over to pay and to get out of there. The elder was thinking of ordering pizza and watching whatever was on tv that night at home. 

"Unless you want to do something else. I don't mind." Chris suggested. 

Leon shook his head, saying whatever Chris felt like doing would be great to him. They checked out and loaded the bags into the car. The ride back to the safehouse had been nothing but awkward silence, Leon staring out the window while the BSAA Captain drove. Chris decided that they should have a quiet night in and enjoy some pizza. Maybe pick up more food options tomorrow at the grocery store.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris hummed when they reached the safehouse. He grabbed the bags and lugged them to the house in one shot, even though Leon tried to carry his own bag, "Did I do anything wrong?" He asked about the silence.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you out in public. And calling you Daddy...and sir..." Leon said, helping Chris out, kicking a small pebble off the porch with his foot.

"You didn't embarrass me, you just shocked me." Chris explained sweetly. "In any other circumstance I would have loved it but I know it's something you were forced to say, not because you wanted to say it." He admitted to Leon. "I was blushing for a different reason anyway."

Leon canted his head as they made their way inside. The elder helped drop the bags off in Leon's room, Chris telling him to wear something comfortable for tonight, cause tonight was movie night. He directed the agent to the guest room shower, explaining that he had some spare towels and rags, soaps, and shampoos already stocked in there. 

Chris helped himself to a shower before changing into a t-shirt and cotton lounge pants before ordering a large pizza for the both of them.

"Do you want to watch TV in the living room or in here?" He asked Leon, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the guest room, "I don't mind either one, I just want you to be comfortable."

"Wherever you want to sit is fine." Leon said, now in a pair of plaid boxers and black t-shirt.

Chris frowned, not exactly sure what to say. He wanted to watch TV in bed but he didn't want Leon to think that he had an ulterior motive. "Would you be more comfortable and relaxed in the living room or in here?" He asked. "I don't want you thinking I have an ulterior motive or that I want something from you, because I don't."

Leon canted his head again, confused, "Chris, it doesn't matter to me where we sit."

The older man sighed then decided on the bed only to be interrupted by the doorbell. He came back into the bedroom holding the box in his hands and a huge smile on his face. He carefully sat next to Leon as he placed the box on the bed.

"So, what do you like to watch?" He asked the brunette as he grabbed a slice for himself.

Leon tentatively grabbed a slice for himself, watching as the elder surfed through the various channels. What did he want to watch? When he was back home, Krauser decided on what they watched while Leon...the brunette shook off the dirty thoughts. He doubted Chris wanted to "Netflix and Chill" with him. Chris was too nice a guy to force that on to him. 

"I know you want me to make my own decisions, but could you pick something? I'm not used to watching tv and all that, so I would be absolutely useless." Leon admitted. 

The elder chuckled, saying that it was okay. Chris skipped through the channels, setting on one playing a marathon of those cheesy Sharknado movies. The agent cocked a brow at him curiously. The Captain admitted that the movies were a guilty pleasure of his. The perfect, cheesy mix of "Shark Attack" and "the perfect storm" type of movie. Leon shrugged, nibbling at his pizza while watching the screen. 

"Okay, even the best trained agent in the world can't fucking do that." Leon said, watching the man on the screen go flying through the air and sawing a shark in half with a chainsaw, "And wouldn't the sharks die in the tornado?" 

Chris chuckled at the brunette's confusion, "We fight walking corpses, monsters, mad scientists and evil corporations for a living, but a cheesy Sci-Fi movie confuses you?" He teased.

"YES!" Leon exclaimed, "Seriously, how high was the guy that wrote these? I just imagine all these guys sitting there, pitching ideas, and then some guy high off his face waltzes in like "Hey! So how about this?" Like, why didn't I think of this?!" 

"You could always release a "Zombienado" or something like that." Chris joked, happy to see that Leon ate the first slice, crust and all, before going for another slice, "Or some documentary. We've been through enough bullshit. You could have a whole movie series." 

The brunette snorted, nibbling the second slice of pizza before turning his attention back to the screen. He kept talking to Chris and asking questions, trying to find the logic in these ridiculous movie. Usually, he didn't like people who talked or asked questions during the movie, but Chris made Leon an exception, happily joking and laughing with the younger male. Trying his best to answer the other male's questions. 

By the end of the night, the pizza box had been moved to a sidetable. The fifth movie played on the screen, but had been forgotten as Leon slept on Chris' chest, one leg curled around the elder's. Chris had fallen asleep as well, an arm wrapped protectively around the brunette. 


End file.
